Thoughts of a Stylist
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: A hundred themes for Allen, Echo Village's confident hairdresser (written for Regardless1604's 100 Theme Challenge)
1. Introduction

Echo Village was a small place, which was fine by the people who currently lived in town. One of the residents was bothered by it though. When Allen decided to move there, the redhead didn't expect the place to be so. . . empty.

Hana, Dunhill, Emma, and Rebecca weren't very interesting to him. Toni bothered him and Neil didn't seem like good company. Tina was too noisy and Iroha seemed too distant.

That left Alex. The orange-haired farmer was intriguing to him since she built his house. She'd have to be his only company for now.


	2. River

The waves in the river flowed smoothly as Allen sat on the log. It was a great place to relax after a hard day of working in his salon. He didn't make as much as he did in the city, but it was enough to keep him happy. He thought about home. He missed his sister and mother at times. He hadn't seen them in years. Maybe he could write them a letter. There was a delivery girl in town. Allen got up from his stump and strolled home, the river drifting in his ears the whole way.


	3. Farm

Alex's farm wasn't very interesting. There were a few crops growing in her fields and only two animals. Allen couldn't help but scoff. He thought that someone who could build an _entire house_ would be a lot more exciting. The animals seemed to back away when he got closer to them. He wasn't bothered by it since he didn't even care. Alex wasn't in sight, so she must not be home.

"What a dull place. Should have known that this place would be just as empty."

Giving the place one last look, Allen left.


	4. Warmth

There was something soothing about styling hair. Allen really enjoyed running his fingers through someone else's strands. He hadn't planned on this job when he was little, but it was a talent he was good at. He remembered doing his family's hair. He closed his eyes as he reminisced about his life. He could still feel the heat of the time where he accidently burned his hand with a hair curler. If he looked at his hand, he could still recall the red burn marks. He couldn't use his right hand for a while after that.


	5. Clouds

"What are you doing?" Allen asked the farmer. He was bored so he decided to check out Alex's farm again. When he entered the farmland, he found the silly girl laying on the ground outside her house.

"Watching the clouds. I finished my work and it's a beautiful day. Do you want to watch them with me?"

"And lay on the dirty ground? No thank you."

"Your loss," Alex stuck her tongue out, "More clouds for me."

"I'll still look at the clouds with you. I have nothing else to do in this town," he looked up.


	6. Bells

They say that when you hear a bell when you get married, that means that your relationship is blessed by the Harvest Goddess herself. Allen thought this was very interesting. He would like to be married one day. Spending the rest of his life with the woman he loved. There were many cute girls in town. Felicity the food-obsessed chef. Michelle the magician. He saw a flash of orange out his window as Alex wandered around town. She was very pretty and easy to talk to. Maybe he could have a shot with her. It was worth a shot.


	7. Love

Allen couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't used the feeling. He was usually calm and collected. But ever since he met Alex, he couldn't get the farmer out of his head. He had gotten used to her visiting him and giving him gifts. He thought about her as he pulled out the ring. Was this love? Wanting to be around a person and needing to see them? It was both pleasant and a bit terrifying. He had to take a deep breath before leaving the salon. He was going to tell her his feelings.


	8. Cold

Allen didn't hate winter, but it could be a pain. He had woken up with a shiver and didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed. It must have been under zero degrees. Was there going to be a blizzard soon? He was worried about Alex. His new girlfriend liked to take risks, but he didn't want her to go out during a terrible snow storm. The lower part of the salon was even worse. It was like the stylist was inside of a freezer. Allen honestly could not wait until spring. This chill was horrible.


	9. Coffee

Clement's restaurant was one of Allen's favorite places to go during his lunch break. The food was always to his liking and the atmosphere was peaceful. The stylist watched Michelle's show, waiting for his food. The strong scent of his coffee hit his nose, making him sigh. It was a soothing smell and reminded him of mornings with his family. His mother had been a heavy fan of coffee, so she drank it almost every morning. He must have gotten his addiction from her. He always enjoyed his with a bit more milk than his mom did.


	10. Gift

"Hey Allen!" Alex's voice alerted the stylist to her presence. He had been organizing his workplace before his girlfriend appeared from behind him. She was holding something at her back.

"Yes, princess?"

"I got you a birthday present," she held out a plate of green noodles. He took the plate of Genovese pasta from her with a smile.

"Thank you. This is the best gift I've gotten all day. I'll be sure to enjoy this."

She grinned at him, "I'm glad you liked it. It was hard deciding what to get."

"It's perfect. Thank you."


	11. Fire

"I really love this festival! I've always enjoyed yams over a fire. It's nice," Alex took a bite of baked yam from beside him. Allen looked at his girlfriend with a smile. The farmer's face was flushed from gathering the fallen leaves for the Foliage Festival. The light of the fire reflected the shine in her emerald eyes. The space around him felt warm and he didn't think it was the flames that did it to him. It came from the fire in his heart when he saw her smile. She was his ray of light.


	12. Marriage

Marriage was something that Allen thought about a lot lately. The stylist had planned on getting married one day and living a happy life with his wife and possible children. He had a younger sister, so he knew how to take care of young kids. He wasn't sure how Alex felt about it. Did the ginger farmer expect him to proposal to her one day? He would not mind being married to her. She was smart, kind, independent, and was a good cook. It sounded like such a wonderful life. All he would need was the rare blue feather.


	13. Death

Allen knew something was wrong with his girlfriend the minute she slouched into his salon. Her usual smile was replaced by a deep frown. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. She waved at him weakly, eyes reddened.

"What's wrong princess? You seem down today."

"It's Annie," she sniffled, "She died last night."

He remembered her talking about the chicken. He had a dog die when he was a little boy. He wasn't one to cry, but he did back then.

"You can use my shoulder to cry on," he hugged her, "She had a good life."


	14. Look-Alike

Allen gave his girlfriend a weird look, "Why are you wearing. . . an outfit that looks just like mine?" Alex had a blue and white striped shirt, brown pants, and black-rimmed glasses on her face. He could tell that the glasses were fake.

She showed him a grin, "I asked Yuri to make it for me. I wanted to give you my full support. And your outfit looked _really_ comfy. I'm sure you won't mind right?"

"You're so unique. But I like that about you," Allen couldn't help but chuckle. The farmer really was a scatterbrain.


	15. Apple

What in the world was Alex doing? Allen knew his girlfriend could be random, but what was with all the apples? All of her gifts have been apple related. He didn't hate apples, but there was only so much he could take. Why apples? He couldn't recall telling her how he felt about the fruit. He would have to ask her why she was suddenly obsessed with apples.

Footstep behind him alerted him that someone else was upstairs with him. Alex was standing behind him with a bowl of herb soup.

"No more apples, princess?"

"I ran out."


	16. Life

Was he having a good life? Allen was thinking about that a lot lately. To think he used to live with his mother and sister and now he doesn't even talk to them. Rod was still in his life and the stylist had found a lover. He smiled at how said girl was effecting the town. Echo Village was coming to life before his eyes. It was a pretty peaceful place and was calmer than the city. Living there wasn't the best life, but Allen was satisfied with it. He chose to live the way he wanted to.


	17. Night

The moon shone through Allen's window, giving his bedroom a light glow. He always enjoyed watching the sky. Anything around him that could give him inspiration. He would think about what new hair styles. The stars seemed to shine brighter tonight. He looked out his window and saw Alex running around town. Allen shook his head softly. Only his girlfriend would be running outside at eleven at night. He just hoped that his girlfriend would be careful. He knew that she had work in the morning, so she can't be up for too late. Hopefully she gets sleep.


	18. Children

Allen could see Hina tugging on her mom's sleeve and trying to get her attention. The stylist was dinning at Clement's and saw sitting across from Charles and his family. He could tell how much the older man loved and spoiled his family. Did Alex want children? His girlfriend never mentioned having any younger siblings. If he ever had a child, he'd spoil them rotten. He would definitely be a better father than his. He wouldn't want his child to go through what he did. He smiled at the thought of his own son or daughter.


	19. Sun

It was way too hot outside. If Allen looked outside one of his salon's windows, he was sure that the grass would be on fire. He had turned on a fan near his shop's counter, but it wasn't enough to let him escape the heat entirely. He had his signature blazer hanging off of his chair and had to wipe off his glasses. . . again. There were less costumers since most people didn't even want to go outside on a hot day like this. Allen looked up at the sun through the window with a burning glare.


	20. Beach

Allen rested on one of the hammocks with a small smile on his face. The sun shone on him, warming up the area around him. Charles really did a good job choosing this particular beach. It had places to relax and a couple of turtles. He wasn't interested in any of the fishing places and wasn't in the mood to get in the water. He didn't bring any spare clothes and there was no way the stylist was getting his clothes soaked. There were a few others here as well, so it must be a popular location.


	21. Harvest Festival

Allen tried to focus on his girlfriend as she stood on the stage next to a carrot. He could see Emma at her judging table with a hungry look on her face. Beside him he could hear Toni complaining to his mother. His whining was getting on the stylist's nerves. He wasn't being forced to eat any of the vegetables here. Allen looked up to see Emma announcing Alex as the winner. His princess did have the best looking item after all. The others didn't even compare. He knew she worked hard to win this crop festival.


	22. Afraid

One of the harshest lessons of life is saying goodbye. People came and go, each on their own path to their end. You never knew when people would leave you all alone. Allen had been young when his father left. It had been hard on him, but he ended up getting over it. He tried not to get attached to anyone after that, brushing people off. Only one girl had truly gotten into his heart. Which was why he was scared. He was afraid of losing his source of light. He was scared of her walking out of his life.


	23. Hate

There was no other food in the world that Allen hated more. Just the thought of it near his lips made him want to barf. He remember when his mother would force him to eat it. The texture felt so bad and the smell was horrible. It was like garbage to him. He had to plug his nose as Alex ran past the salon with a plate of pot stickers in her hands. She made sure to never give it to him again. The farmer gave him a small wave and thankfully took that disgusting plate of dumplings with her.


	24. Birth

"She's so cute," Alex after watching her cow Oreo giving birth, "I'll call her Cookie."

"Take care of her," Neil turned to leave, "I've left some fodder for the mother and Cookie."

Alex grabbed Allen's hands after he left, "I've never actually seen something being born. it's so astounding."

"Yes it is," Allen was a bit amazed at the event. He never thought he'd see something like this. He only came to Alex's farm to hang out with her, but this was pretty neat. He was four when his sister was born.


	25. Farmer

If you told Allen that he'd be dating a farmer when he lived in the city, he would have laughed at you. When someone says the word 'farmer', wouldn't you picture someone covered in dirt and very poor? He wouldn't use any of those words to describe Alex. For a female, the ginger farmer had quite a lot of strength. He wondered where she kept those muscles, since her arms were kind of thin. She was very classy for someone who owns a farm. Her crops sold at a high price and her animals were prize winners.


	26. Food

Allen had no idea why he was up at two in the morning. He went to bed at a normal time, so this shouldn't happen to him. He wanted to go back to bed, but couldn't ignore his stomach. Why was he so hungry? He went to the fridge, but it didn't have what he craved. Genovese Pasta sounded good right not, but he didn't have the ingredients. He couldn't ask Alex, since she was sure to be asleep. That's how he ended up making four dishes. Pudding, herb soup, lasagna, and apple juice.


	27. Blushing

Allen waited for Alex to finish changing. They were going to have a date at Clements, but she wanted to show him an outfit she got before she was going to get ready.

"I'm done. You can open your eyes," her warm voice reached his ears. When he saw what she was wearing, he could feel his cheeks warm up. She was dressed in a _very_ revealing maid outfit.

"Where did you get that?"

"Yuri's. Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's very. . . nice."

"I got it just for you," she smiled, her words making him blush deeper.


	28. Sickness

"Achoo!" Allen sneezed as he sat up in bed. He had woken up with a massive headache, which had ruined his mood. Rod was busy taking care of him since the pet seller was closed on the weekends. Since he has known the hair dresser since he was little, Rod knew just how to act around him. Allen rubbed his nose on a tissue because he didn't want to get his suit dirty. He hated when people did that.

"Would you like soup?"

"Whatever," he just wanted his nose to be unclogged already. He rolled his eyes in irritation.


	29. Fireworks

The festival grounds were dark, so that the lights would be seen. Fireworks never lasted very long and they were complicated to fire at times. That didn't stop them from being apart of summer for Echo Village. Allen stood in the grass next to Alex. The farmer was watching them with awe, her mouth wide open. He shook his head at her silliness, trying to keep in his laughter. Surely it couldn't be her first time seeing fireworks? He thought was was cute of her, showing how naive she could be. It was a nice night out tonight.


	30. Trees

There didn't seem to be as many trees as when Allen first moved to Echo Village. He used to see a particular tree behind his salon. Whenever he left one of the windows open, leaves would enter his building. He would get annoyed, but when it stopped happening, he could help but miss it. It gave him something to do on his day off. There were one or two trees in town all together. He hoped that Alex wasn't cutting down too many of them for her plans. They gave Echo Village character and were important for breathing.


	31. Harvest Goddess

Everyone in town knew about the Harvest Goddess, that deity that watched over Echo Village like it was her own child. There was a festival in town dedicated just for her. Allen wasn't very religious himself, but he knew that Alex was one of her followers. He didn't know if the Goddess actually existed, but if she did, he wondered if she was watching over him as well. He heard that if you threw something into the pond on the mountain, you could get a glance at the immortal woman. Maybe he would test it out one day.


	32. Books

Allen had been cleaning his house when he found it. It was an old book with a worn out cover. When he opened the picture album, he saw that it was filled with pictures of him and Rod as a child. He smiled at them, remembering what a crybaby his best friend used to be. He often had to defend Rod from bullies. He couldn't lose this precious book. He placed the old thing in his drawer before leaving his house. Rod would surely be interested that Allen still had it. It has been years after all. So long.


	33. Necklace

"Can you close your eyes?" Alex put her hands behind her back with a smile, "I want to test something."

"What exactly are you planning?" Allen asked her.

"It's a surprise."

"Fine."

He did as she ordered and waited. He felt a slight tug on the back of his neck and almost flinched. When he opened his eyes, he saw that she had his necklace her left hand. She had put her right ring finger into the silver loop.

Her grin got bigger, "It's a perfect fit."

"It must be destiny. I like how that sounds," he chuckled.


	34. Serenity

When someone thinks about the word serenity, they usually picture a sunny beach. The sun beaming down and creating a sense of warmth. Water splashing against the sand softly, moving quite slowly. It wasn't what Allen thought off. What made him calm was the feeling of running his fingers through someone's hair. Especially his girlfriend. Alex had such soft orange hair that he enjoyed touching. She once told him that she enjoyed when he did that. If it made her happy, then he would do it. Being around her gave him a sense of serenity. She calmed him.


	35. So What?

So what if he was hated on? So what if he was considered a terrible person? Allen didn't care what others thought about him. He was fully aware that there were people who hated him, but he wasn't going to change himself to please them. People are going to judge you no matter what, so he decided that he may as well be himself. If someone doesn't like that, then that'd be too bad for them. Being blunt was sometimes better than being a liar. There was nothing wrong with being honest. It's human nature.


	36. Marathon

Allen was very _very_ tired today. He knew that Valentine's day was tomorrow, so people would be coming to the salon to get their hair done. Everyone in Echo Village seemed to be in his store today. The hairdresser even saw his girlfriend come in a couple of times. Once was to get her hair done. The other was to give him a gift for working so hard. It felt like he was running a marathon. When Allen was finally able to close, he went straight to bed. Next Valentine's day he was going to close his salon.


	37. Quietude

It was quiet in the salon. A bit too quiet. Allen was wondering why in the world Alex wasn't speaking. His girlfriend rocked back and forth slightly as he washed her hair. She was usually very talkative, so he couldn't help but worry. She wasn't mad at him, was she?

"Is something wrong, princess?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just letting you work," she smiled, "Should I say something?"

He shrugged, "It's fine. You're just being quiet."

"I'm just thinking. The quiet is pretty nice at times. Let's you reflect."

Allen nodded, "True."


	38. Flowers

The flower fair was one of Echo Village's most important festivals. It was a time for guys to gift girls with beautiful bouquets of flowers. So Allen was very surprised to get a bouquet of flowers from Alex. The bouquet was filled with many types of flowers. Allen saw sunflowers, roses, tulips, and more. She must have grown these flowers on her own. He was very impressed and touched by her gift.

"This festival is usually for guys to give flowers to girls, but I wanted to do this," the farmer gave him a smile, "Have a nice day."


	39. Light

Allen couldn't sleep that night. He tried to relax his mind and calm himself to slumber, but he wasn't very successful. He didn't have a very busy day, so there wasn't anything struggling him. That's when something sharp hit his eyes. He had to hold his arm up, blocking his vision. He could see a bright green light. When it moved, it turned out to be a flashlight. He could see that Alex was the one holding it.

"I couldn't sleep at my place. Can I spend the rest of the night at yours?"


	40. Spring

Spingtime was a special season for Allen. It was when his birthday was held. He always enjoyed getting gifts from people. Most of his gifts last year had been from customers. He allowed people to use their presents as a way to pay for his services. But that wasn't his only reason for enjoying the beginning of the year. The spring season was a time of replenishing and birth and saying goodbye to the winter snow. Nature was coming back to life before his eyes. The flowers in front of his house would be regrowing, giving the shop life.


	41. Turmoil

It was a complete mess. There were papers all over Allen's floor. Most of them crumbled completely. The stylist sat at his desk, complaining as he bunched up yet another bad idea. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think of a new hair style that would look good. There was someone special coming to his workplace and he wanted to impress them. He was confused about what to do.

Allen shook his head, giving up. Looking around his room, he realized that he should probably clean up. It looked like a cow ran through here.


	42. Pumpkin

Allen always liked the pumpkin festival as a kid. Any chance to get free candy always made him happy. But why was it called the pumpkin festival? Allen doesn't ever remember getting pumpkins that day. He told Alex about this. And that's when she gave him one.

"Here's a pumpkin," the farmer gave him a smile, "I grew it through all of summer. Unless you want candy from the festival?"

"I didn't expect this," he chuckled, "I wasn't being serious about that."

"Now you can say that you got a pumpkin on the pumpkin festival."


	43. Annoying

Allen didn't hate the rain, but it could be such a bother getting his clothes wet. But he would have to go out in this weather to buy from the general store. He must have underestimated how badly it was raining.

The water poured down on him as soon as he took a step out of the salon. Irritated, he went back inside to get an umbrella. But he couldn't see with the water on his glasses. He took them off and looked for a towel. Allen absolutely hated the rain at the moment. It was so annoying!


	44. Nothing

_You're leaving me? What about the kids? They need you!_

 _I'm sure that they will be fine by themselves. They have you._

 _Are you serious?_

 _Yes. Goodbye. I'm leaving forever._

Allen remembered the last words that he ever heard his father say. When he first left Allen and his family, he hated the older man with a passion. But many years have past and he got over it. He learned how to take care of his mother and younger sister. All he felt for his father was nothing. He never played a role in Allen's life.


	45. Stuffed Animal

"You still have one of those at your age?" Allen pointed to the wolf plush on his girlfriend's bed. She turned to see what he was hinting at and frowned.

"Yes. My parents gave me that when I was a kid. I would hug that thing to death during thunderstorms."

"Do you still do that now? How sweet."

"Jerk."

"It's alright," he kissed Alex's forehead, "It's very cute that you still have that. I'll admit that I had a stuffed animal as a child."

"You did?"

"Yes. A cat. I gave it to my sister."


	46. Worms

"You have to do it, Allen," Alex chuckled lightly, "It was apart of the bet. I won the fishing festival, so you have to. You can't break your promise."

"Can't you have me do something else? Anything?" he complained, "Why this?"

"You would have had me do the same thing. Now stick your hand in."

Allen glared at the farmer, "You're going to get it for this." He took a deep breath before sinking his hand into the bucket of worms she was holding. He shivered at the slimy feeling of the worms. He wanted to vomit.


	47. Fantasy

"I want to be the prince!"

"You were the prince last time!"

Allen was hanging out at one of the tables near Olivia's shop when he overheard Toni, Niko, and Hina playing. The boys were arguing who was going to be the 'prince' to save Hina from a 'beast.' It reminded him of his own childhood. But every time he played with Rod, it was him who was the prince. Rod was always the princess of course. The memories made him smile as he watched the children run after each other. They were lost in their little fantasy world.


	48. Name

"You know," Allen yawned before looking back to his girlfriend who was sitting on the other side of his bed, "Our names are really similar. It's actually very amusing."

Alex mused for a moment, "You're right. I just realized that. That is pretty funny."

"I'm guessing if we had a daughter, her name would be Alison."

"Daughter? I haven't thought that far into the future."

"Who knows," he shrugged, "I don't think it's that far off."

"Well that name would fit us," she laughed.

"Well I am very creative when it comes to names."


	49. Harvest Sprites

They say that the Harvest Goddess has many followers and helpers. The Harvest Sprites were said to be little fairies in small colorful outfits. But Allen has never seen a Harvest Sprite in his life. He doubted if they were even real. He didn't want to tell his girlfriend this. She has told him how she's spoken to Harvest Sprites multiple times. Maybe you had to be special to see them? But he considered himself pretty special. Maybe they were a myth themselves.

But apart of him wanted to believe that they were real. Just a small part.


	50. Winter

Winter was a season to spend at home next to a warm fire, or out playing in the fresh snow from the night before. Seemed like Rod and Alex wanted to do the latter and dragged Allen with them to the farm.

"I really love snow," Rod stretched his arms out and sank into snow, "It's so beautiful and fun. I'm making a snow angel."

"That sounds like a good idea. Allen?"

"I'm sorry, Alex, but I'm not laying on wet snow."

She frowned at him, "You are no fun. I'm making one without you."


	51. Animals

Animals weren't really Allen's things. He liked dogs, since they were smart and obedient, but he doesn't bother to take care of one himself. They tended to get messy and tore things up. He would rather watch his girlfriend take care of animals instead. She would probably be able to handle them so much better than he could.

"Isn't my cat cute?" Alex had asked him, her eyes full of stars, "I just got her the other day and I love her."

"She is a cute little kitty. But not as cute as you, my princess."


	52. Mermaid

Allen waited on the sandy beach as Alex swam in the water. It had been a good day, so Charles had decided to invite them both to go with him. The stylist couldn't help watching his girlfriend in the water. She moved back and forth in the water gracefully, as if she had lived there all her life. He half expected her to jump above the water with a long, orange tail. She was like a mermaid to him. She had the beauty and grace like one. All she needed was a seashell top to make it more complete.


	53. Princess

Allen realized that he really did love his girlfriend as he was styling her hair. Alex had her head back and eyes closed as soon as his fingers touched her hair. He tried to focus on the orange locks, but was distracted by her face. She had such soft cheeks and cherry lips. She had warm green eyes and loved getting lost in them. Her hair was one of her best features. It was long and soft, a light shade of orange. The locks reminded him of royalty, and she would always be his princess.

"I love you, my princess."


	54. Sleep

Allen tossed and turned, trying to readjust himself so that he could be comfortable, but he just couldn't relax enough. He wanted to sleep so badly, since he knew that he'd be very busy tomorrow. He closed his eyes tightly, wanting his mind to go clear so that he could slumber. Maybe counting sheep would help him. He rolled onto his back and silently counted.

 _One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep. Four._

That must have done the trick, because in a few minutes, he was able to fall asleep. His arm dangled off the side of the bed.


	55. Town

Echo Village was improving vastly. Turning from a small plot with a few houses, to a bustling town with many different buildings and people. Allen was impressed by Alex's work as he took a walk through the village. His house had been moved several times to adjust to it. It was current across the road from Emma's place, which has never moved from its original spot. He was glad to be apart of the growing town. And was even more impressed by the farmer's hard work and motivation. Soon Echo Village would be back on the maps.


	56. Fish

Allen could feel the annoyance flow through him as yet another fish had escaped his fishing rod. He did not like the fishing festival at all. Fish were slimy and gross. And he did not like standing so much just for this. His girlfriend beside him had a whole basket full of them. He complained.

"I'm so irritated, Alex. How can you stand this?"

"It's fun for me," she turned to him with a grin, "I guess it isn't for everyone huh?"

"I'd rather be working with hair. That's so much more rewarding and relaxing."


	57. Challenge

"Are you saying that working at your place is harder than working on my farm?" Alex asked with her arms crossed, "Cutting hair is nothing compared to all the work I have to do."

"Do you want to bet on that?" Allen looked at her with a gleam in his eyes, "How about we switch jobs for a day and see who gets exhausted first."

The farmer glanced up with a spark in her eyes, "You are on. I'm warning that you are going to lose this challenge." He knew how competitive his girlfriend was when she wanted something.


	58. Gold

"Can I see what hair color you chose?" Alex asked Allen with a bit of a whine in her voice. She had ended up losing the challenge, so had to let Allen dye her hair from its signature orange shade.

"Not until I'm done," he tapped her nose, "But you will like the color."

"I better or you are going to be kicked."

"Don't worry," he kissed her on the forehead before wetting and drying her hair. The color was a light, golden shade. As bright as she was. She was more precious to him than any gold.


	59. Mines

Every now and then Allen would enjoy talking a walk through the woods next to town. It wasn't too big and didn't have too many wild animals. He mostly saw the boar running around every so often. But there was one spot in the mountain that he would never step foot into. The mines that used to be blocked away when he first entered town. He would never admit to anyone that he was too afraid of going in there. His pride wouldn't allow it. When he was younger, someone he knew got crushed in a landslide.


	60. Starry Night Festival

Allen looked down at Alex with a soft smile on his face. It was very dark outside, but he could see her face lightened by the stars. There were a lot of them at the top of the mountain. He bet that if they kept watching them all night, a shooting star would appear.

"It's so romantic," Alex sighed with a grin, "I'm glad to watch them with you."

"Me two. I hope that we get to watch them again next year and the year after that. And then forever."

He pulled the farmer close to kiss her.


	61. Ore

Allen wasn't one to mine. It didn't interest him at all. He didn't need to do it for money. His salon was enough to keep him satisfied. But he knew that Alex mined in her spare time. And she would occasionally give him ores that she found while digging into the walls. Gold, silver, copper. Not to mention all of the gems she knew he liked. He looked down at the silver shine on the ring given to him. He would have gone with a ruby or sapphire, but it was proof of his girlfriend's love.


	62. Shop

"You want to help me? Don't you have your own job?" Allen asked his girlfriend, "If I needed an apprentice, I would have called someone."

"Well I finished what I needed to do," Alex swayed from left to right, "I figured that you could use me while I'm free. Pretty please?"

"I suppose," he mumbled, unsure of what to even have her do. Then he figured it out.

"You can wash my costumer's hair while they wait. I don't think you have the skill to do my whole job," he placed his fingertip on her nose.


	63. Blue feather

This moment was theirs alone and Allen enjoyed every minute of it. The tears in Alex's eyes as she nodded like a bobble head. The feelings of her arms around his while she hugged him in her joy. He knew that she was waiting for this moment her whole life. At least he was. This was what thoughts flowed through him as he presented to her the beautiful blue feather. The tradition way of confessing love to last forever. There was no one else that he would give the feather to. No one else that made his life complete.


	64. Clothes

"Is this the last one?" Alex complained, "I've been in here for about half an hour."

"This is the last outfit that you have to try on," Allen patted his fiance on the back, "I swear."

"You said that three outfits ago," she whined, "I don't know why you're so obsessed with clothes."

"It's a hobby. And besides, all of these clothes make you look cute."

She blushed at that, "Just wait until I have _you_ try clothes on."

He laughed, "I'll be waiting, princess. But I'm sure that you can't wait either."


	65. Eyes

If there was anything about his dazzling fiance that Allen loved the most, it definitely would have to be Alex's eyes. He adored her bright personality and soft orange hair, but they didn't compare to the feeling he gets whenever his eyes met hers lovingly. They were a soft dark green, the shade reminding him of large shining emeralds that she occasionally gifted him from time to time. He hoped that he would be able to gaze into her eyes forever and he was sure that she felt the same way about his. It was a nice feeling.


	66. Sky

Looking up at the sky reminded Allen of when he was a child. He remembers watching the clouds with Rod and his little sister. Even when something bad happened to him, he'd look up to the clouds for comfort. Even now, it helped calm him down a bit at times. But he didn't have many worries since moving to Echo. Now he could just lay back with Alex and watch the sky together, laying close to each other. Neither of them said a word as they relaxed. Some of the clouds even reminded him of her barn animals.


	67. Nature

After living in the city for all of those years, Allen realized how much he enjoyed the nature of Echo Village. It was quieter and more peaceful than his old home. He could step outside without smelling all of the fumes from the city. Echo wasn't as busy and he enjoyed that. He liked taking walks in the forest when he could. It reminded him of when he played in the woods as a child. He could focus on the birds singing softly and the relaxing riverbank. Mother Nature was a peaceful thing and he could enjoy that forever.


	68. Rare

This was the rarest thing in the world. A one time opportunity. It definitely will be worth the wait. Seeing Alex in her wedding dress for the first time. Allen had gotten the wedding attire from Rod and went over to Alex's house to tell her. When he asked if she wanted to try it on, she said yes, but wasn't going to show him what she looked like. He didn't mind at all. He remembered that it was bad luck to see what the bride looked like before her big day. It would be a rarity.


	69. Price

"I never realized how expensive your salon is," Alex sat on a stool next to Allen as he worked. Well, waited for a customer.

"Maybe you would know if you actually paid to use it," he gave her a smirk, "I can't do your hair for free all the time."

"I never said that you have to. You force me to get my hair done, so it's your fault."

"I'll give you that. My prices aren't too expensive. Maybe you just aren't making much on your farm."

"More than you," she stuck out her tongue.


	70. Kiss

It wasn't going to be the first time that they kissed or the last, but this kiss was special to them. Allen looked around at all of the villagers that came to their wedding with a smile. Who knew that such a small place would grow to the size it was now. It was all thanks to the girl next to him. She looked so cute in her wedding dress, her green eyes bright with joy. Once Dunhill stopped speaking, he pulled Alex close to him and put his lips on hers, making everyone in the crowd cheer for them.


	71. Mother

"I got a letter in the mail from my mother," Allen told his wife, waving the envelope in the air.

"What does it say?"

"Well she's congratulating me for getting married. She feels bad for not attending the wedding."

"Well my parents weren't able to come either," Alex frowned at that, letting her smile falter. It made his heart flop.

"You haven't met my mother," Allen patted her on the shoulder, "Would you like to visit her with me? It's been a while."

She nodded, "That sounds exciting. I wonder how much alike you two are."


	72. Tragedy

It was terrible. It was horrible. It was a complete tragedy!

Allen had to look in the mirror again to make sure that he wasn't just imagining it. His beautiful long red hair was now a bright white. He would have remembered dying it. But maybe it wasn't his fault. He glanced around his house to check for the evidence. Alex wasn't home, but she left her bag. He couldn't help going over to it and opening it. He looked up before reaching his hand inside. He pulled out the slender bottle of white hair dye.


	73. Amazing

There was nothing better than waking up next to his new wife in the mornings. This was something that Allen learned to love. He never realized that he would enjoy waking up with Alex in his arms. The farm girl would move in her sleep to put an arm around him. The feeling in itself was soft and warm, making him relaxed and comfortable. She was the first person he said morning to and the last one to say goodnight to. If he had to use one word to describe marriage life then it would definitely have to be. . .

Amazing.


	74. Prince

It wasn't long after he got married to Alex. Allen usually wasn't too interested in the new people that came to town. But one of them interested him. He heard from his wife that one of the guys was a prince. After seeing Amir in person, Allen knew that he wanted to run his fingers through his hair just to see what it felt like. Since he was royalty, he was sure to have a professional work on those white locks. He made it his goal to get Amir to visit his salon. No matter what it took.


	75. Music

The music festival reminded Allen of the salons in the city that he used to live. Everyone that he went to played music in the store. They said that it helped the customers feel more relaxed. As he watched Emma's fingers run over the keys on her piano, he had an idea. Maybe he should follow that example. His business was pretty good already, but there could always be room for improvement right? And it also gave him a chance to use that dusty old radio that his mother had given him. He could play classical music with it.


	76. Finished

Allen stood with the rest of the town as they gathered in the festival grounds. The town was _finally_ complete and fully functional again. When he first moved to Echo, he never would have expected the village to turn out the way it did. He knew that Alex must have worked like crazy to revive it. He felt pride go through him as he realized how crowded it was. It was much more exciting than his first summer at Echo Village. The other villagers must have felt this way as Dunhill and Alex stood on the stage in the middle.


	77. Speech

Allen wasn't the type of person who enjoyed listening to speeches. They bored him to death. Unless it was someone that he truly cared about. So with this in mind, he watched as his wife talked to him and the rest of town. This was important, since they were celebrating the revival of the town. Even with that, he was too focused on catching her eye than listening to what she had to say. He just couldn't help it. It was funny making her feel uncomfortable at times. It was all in good fun, watching her get flustered.


	78. Trouble

Allen could see Rebecca scolding Toni from his window. The child frowned at what his mother was saying, nodding a bit. It reminded him of when he and Rod got caught stealing cookies when they were around eight.

Rod had ended up staying at his house since it was really late. Allen couldn't sleep, so he decided to wake up Rod. They had planned on taking of few of his mother's cookies since she was asleep and wouldn't notice. They would have gotten away with it if Rod hadn't dropped the cookie jar and broke it.


	79. Dog

"Can we keep him, Allen?" Alex gave him puppy-dog eyes as she held the little white husky in front of him. The dog gave a small whine, matching her tone.

"Wasn't that one of Rod's?"

"Well. . . I asked him for it. He could be useful for helping me herd my animals. But I can return him if you mind." She lowered her gaze with a saddened frown.

"I don't mind, Alex. We can keep him. I actually like dogs." Allen kissed her on the forehead as he rubbed the husky's head with his right hand.


	80. Glasses

"Hey honey, guess who I am!"

Alex's voice made him turn around to see the farm girl. She had his glasses on her face and her hands behind her back. He crossed his arms and smirked at her antics.

"Ha ha ha. Give me those back, thank you."

"Aww, but I was having a bit of fun."

Allen took them back from her and adjusted them right where they belonged, "You are lucky that I love you."

"Hmph," she stuck her nose up at him with a teasing smirk, "You should be lucky that I love you as well."


	81. Wealth

Allen wouldn't say that he was the richest person in Echo Village, but the salon did pay good money. He knew that his shop would be important, consider how important hair was to people. Well, important for him anyways. The only wealth that he really needed in life was the value of his friends and loved ones. Money could get people far, but it was what they did with it that really counted to him. He didn't value people for how much money that they earned. He was lucky that the rest of the town was like that.


	82. Cooking festival

He couldn't help how his stomach growled as he watched Clement judge all the dishes. Allen had ended up sleeping in late, so he had skipped breakfast. He felt jealous of Clement at the moment. That Genovese Pasta that Alex cooked for the festival looked delicious. He crossed his arms, hoping that no one heard the grumbling of his empty stomach.

"Are you alright?" Rod nudged him, "You seem irritated."

"I'm fine," he snapped at Rod as the soft growling continued. Luckily his wife's dish would be the last one judged. Could the festival go any slower?


	83. Nevermore

Allen couldn't believe it. How could he have been so stupid? And after he told himself that he would never ever do that again. He bowed to his customer with regret in his voice.

"I'm really sorry, Sarah. I promise you that it will never happen again."

"It's alright, darling," the older woman gave him a patient smile, "I can see that you are working hard today. I'm not mad."

"Thanks." He waved her off. He went to his cash register and laid his head down. He sighed. He had gotten someone's change wrong _again._


	84. Delicious

Allen took a deep breath as the smell of warm food spread through his house. He had decided to let his wife do the cooking and he wasn't disappointed. He almost wanted to eat the pasta off of the pan. What could he say? He just really enjoyed Genovese Pasta.

"You know, if that it isn't done soon, I might eat the silverware," Allen yawned at his wife.

She turned to him with a pout, "I'm almost done. Just a bit longer."

He let out a shrug. He hoped that it was as delicious as it smelled.


	85. Notebook

Of course Allen had a notebook. He had two of them, both in his shop counter. As a stylist, it was important to have something to write on. Scheduling appointments and coming up with new styles for his customers. He always tried to come up with something new for the salon. But Allen couldn't get an idea in his head at that moment. He sat at his counter with a page full of doddles. Most of the pages were ripped out and the wire had started to get loose. He would have to use the other one very soon.


	86. Eternity

Rod was the person that Allen knew the most, ever since they were kids. He trusted him, even a bit more than his wife, not that it was too surprising. There were things that only he and Rod knew about. And he hoped to keep it that way. Rod was good at keeping secrets, due to his true nature. He would never admit this to the pet seller, but he hoped that Rod would be in the same town with him forever. Allen would be able to tease him for eternity. And there was something very comfortable in those words.


	87. Gone

"I'll have to come back! Oh, I just _love_ how you style hair. My hair feels a million times better. Goodbye for now, sweetheart."

Allen put his hand on his chin, leaning onto his counter in complete annoyance. She was one of the many customers that irritated him to no end. Many of his female customers tried flirting with him, even after seeing the wedding ring on his finger. Sure he had his share of rude customers, but this pissed him off the most. But he sighed in relief when she was gone.

If only she would _stay_ gone.


	88. Mask

Allen was taught to keep his emotions hidden, even as a child. If he left himself defenseless, than it could come back to make him suffer. Using his arrogance to keep people away, he ended up making himself safe under a mask. It took a lot of energy to keep it up. But he couldn't go through that again. Losing someone he loved. So it might be better to keep anyone from getting too close to him again. But only Rod and Alex had gotten him to show his true self, to let go off the mask trapping him.


	89. Erase

Allen was designing new hairstyles. Or trying to. But he couldn't focus with his childhood friend randomly ringing his bell. Rod had decided to hang out in the salon, being his day off. Each tick of the bell kept messing Allen up. His paper was full of erased designs. And dark jagged lines.

"Can you stop that, Rod?"

"But I like ringing it," The pet seller whined. "And I'm bored."

Allen glared at him, adjusting his glasses while flipping his best friend off, "Well you're making me mess up. Keep this up and I'll erase you."


	90. School

A stylist normally need to take years of schooling to get where they wanted to be. But Allen never had to. He always thought that school was boring as a child. He hated most of his classmates anyways. And he didn't need anyone to teach him what he knows. He of course was very proud of that fact. He was just way too talented for all of that paperwork.

He made sure that he was certified of course. He proudly had that up on one of the walls near the window. Proof of achievement. No unnecessary classes for him.


	91. In-Laws

Allen didn't think that his in-laws disliked him. They seemed fine with him when he saw them at his wedding. And they didn't stop Alex from being with him. But he was a small bit nervous with the thought of them visiting their farm. What if they ended up changing their minds? But he was sure that they would like him. Everyone else in Echo does.

"Don't worry," Alex had assured him with a smile. "They will love you. I don't see why they wouldn't. They have good intentions for me. Just being parents."


	92. Father

As he sat with his wife in the clinic, Allen couldn't believe it. He had his wife's hands in his, squeezing hers in surprise. He was going to be a father? He was excited, but really anxious. He had no idea how to be a father, when he didn't have one of his own growing up. He knew how hard it was to grow up without one parent. He vowed then and there to be a good father to his child. He and Alex would raise this baby with plenty of love. The child deserved it all.


	93. Tall

It was weird seeing someone taller than him. Growing up, he was naturally taller than Rod. So when Allen met Sanjay for the first time, it was interesting. He had heard from his wife that there were two new people in town and he decided to greet them. He had been taken back by how tall the butler was.

"How tall are you?" Allen had asked, crossing his arms at the awkwardness of being shorter than the other man.

"About six, three." Sanjay had flashed him a soft smile. "I was told that I got my height from my parents."


	94. Jerk

Ever since the town started to become more famous, they have attracted more customers. While most were polite, Allen had his far share of rude customers. The one who had annoyed him the most was a rude young man that came in one summer.

He had heard this man insult the restaurant's food and treated Felicity like she was a servant. So when he came into the salon, Allen wasn't happy about it.

"Hurry it up, pretty boy," the jerk yawned. "I passed that disgusting farmer today."

"Excuse you, that farmer is my wife," Allen hissed at him.


	95. Listless

Having much more costumers than usual, Allen had to keep his place open an hour late. Exhausted and pained, he put equipment away, muscles screaming in pain. He wanted to just sleep in the bed upstairs since it was closer, but his wife would be wondering where he was. Feeling completely listless, he finished with his shop and sluggishly made his way home.

Luckily for him, she had built the salon close to the farm. Even Tina seemed exhausted as she circled through Echo Village. She gave him a lazy wave as she passed. He almost missed the empty town.


	96. Random

Allen had to rub his eyes to make sure that he wasn't making a mistake when he saw them. Rod and Alex could be random at times. But he certainly was not expecting what he saw when he entered the farmhouse. Why in the world were his friend and wife dressed like cows?

"Do you like it?" Alex took off her cow's head while Rod continued to write down on one of his charts, legs swinging back and forth at the table.

"That is the most random suit I have ever seen," Allen shook his head at them.


	97. Why

Allen tapped his pencil on the counter as the cup of coffee cools down. He had special guests coming to town and had to come up with something new for their arrival. Something like this shouldn't be a problem for him. But he had no inspiration or motivation for the simple task. The clock on the counter ticked, as if testing him.

He sighed as he placed down his pencil. He took a sip from his cup, questioning himself and his talents. He didn't feel any different than normal. So why couldn't he think of something? Why?


	98. Church

One type of building that wasn't in Echo Village was a church. Where Allen used to live, there was a huge one where a lot of people there went to. Not him though. He didn't have any interest in religion, even if his mother and sister did. But he was still a bit curious, so he asked his wife when she came home. Surely she must know why.

"Dunhill has not asked if we should have one or not," Alex crossed her arms in deep thought. "No one else has asked me that. Are you religious, Allen?"

"No."


	99. Doorway

The first thing that Allen saw when entering his house was Alison, his small brown-haired daughter. His wife watched the display with a gentle smile, a cookbook set on the kitchen counter as she prepared to make dinner for them all. This had become a routine for them ever since the child could walk and talk on her own. From the doorway, he could see how happy his child was to see her father. It warmed his heart.

"Yay!" Alison hugged his leg, as if never wanting to let go. "Daddy's home! Let's eat. I'm hungry."


	100. End

Life was full of unexpected occurrences. But no matter what happened, everything all worked out in the end, giving peace to everyone. The town being empty was like a distant dream. Allen never expected to end up in the recovered village, but that was fine with him. He didn't know if he'd live here forever with his family, but he was fine if they were with him to the end of his life. Alex and Alison were his life and he was fine with that. No matter where he would end up in life, he'd be happy.


End file.
